meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitch Whiskers
Mitch(VWM074) was born into the Whiskers Mob September 6, 2004. His mother was Flower, the dominant female at the time, and his father was Zaphod, the dominant male. Mitch's litter-mates were his one brother Logan(VWM073) and two sisters Hawkeye(VWF072) and Cruise(VWF075). When Mitch was just a pup, a teenage Kinkaju playfully stole him away from his baby-sitters and was later saved by his older brother, Shakespeare. On another occasion, Mitch, being the spoiled son of the dominant female, carelessly stole from the other meerkats during one of his early foraging expeditions. Eventually, his greedy ways came back to haunt him when one of the scorpions he had taken made him seriously ill. There was little hope that he would survive. Surprisingly, Mitch overcame the poison of the scorpion and was back up the next morning. Next time, Mitch would think twice before taking food from other meerkats. As an adult meerkat, Mitch had shown great dominant potential. He had taken a place as one of the Manor's greatest sentry watchers. He was always on the lookout, warning the others about other meerkat mobs, winged predators, and other threats. He also helped the whiskers out in many other ways, such as babysitting, helping pups when foraging, and much more. Mitch was a star contributor to the Whiskers' daily mob activities and had the best chance of becoming dominant when the time came. Flower gave birth to a new litter of pups, Alonzo Mourning, Sundance, Orinoco, Bananas and Butch Cassidy. When the pups were old enough to come out, his uncle Yossarian babysat them. Sundance wandered off and got lost in the grass. Mitch also wandered off and had a chance at saving her like Shakespeare had done for him. Mitch would have found her but he didn't go far enough and Sundance was predated by a hawk. The group split and his older sister Rocket Dog took charge of the splinter with Mitch. Rocket Dog and many female mated with rovers but Rocket Dog gave birth to a single pups early. She gave birth above ground but the pup died survived and Machu Pichu ate it. The group encounter the Young Ones and attacked. The Young Ones ran leaving Axel. Logan located the pup and brought him back. Rocket Dog allowed him to stay. The two group rejoined and abopted Axel. In 2007, his mother, Flower's death brought about significant change in the Whiskers Mob. Zaphod left on a roving expedition, Rocket Dog took the position as dominant female, and the Whiskers mob split up into two groups. One small group of mostly male broke up and formed the Aztecs Mob. Shortly after, Zaphod returned and reassumed dominance. Later Zaphod, Logan, Mitch, Ningaloo, Alonzo Mouring and Oricoco left the group and for the Incas Mob. Mitch disappeared aroudn this time and was never seen again. He was Last Seen on September 13, 2007. He may still be alive as the dominant male of a wild group. He was a great meerkat and will be known by all who knew him. Meerkat Manor Mitch was feactured on Meerkat Manor one the very first episode. He emerged with his brother Einstein(Logan), and sisters Rocky(Hawkeye) and Cruise. Mitch kept his real named unlike Logan. He was save by his brother Shakespeare after Kingkaju and the other teenagers, maybe Rocket Dog, lef him. Later Mitch stole food from Sophie(Tina Saprkle) and the other pups and got sick. He recovered and learned his lesson. When Mitch was an adult he roved with Big Will and Yossarian at the Gattaca. Later Mitch, Sophie and Jogu once were left incharge of Flower's pups, Suggs, Buster(Busta) and Izzy. The Whiskers got seperated from the pups and the three meerkats. The small group spent the night without the rest of the family. The next day Mitch left Sophie, Jogu and the pups to find the Whiskers and left them back to the pups. During his outing Mitch located the Starsky. Mitch almost found Blossom(Sundance) when he was wandering in the grass but was unable to find her in time. It was really Logan who was playing Mitch who found Axel on the episode when Axel was adpot and it was Machu Pichu who ate Rocket Dog's pup. Mitch disappeared when Zaphod and the other males left the group so Machu Pichu took over the role as Mitch. The hero Mitch was a beloved character and fan favorite on Meerkat Manor also when he saved Axel. Now he is a Dominant Male of a new group called the Hobbits. The REAL Mitch was found with a wild meerkats on early 2010 that had 3 pups and 8 adults and 2 teens. Mitch was now a Dominant Male with his mate that was named Echo a wild female. Echo is going to have Mitches pups around the first month of next year. The three pups might have been Mitches pups but they do not know if there really Mitches Pups in till DNA testing is done on the pups. So far they have 13 members and Mitch is following his Dads footsteps to becoming a good Dominant male in a small group. Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Male Category:Dominant Males Category:Last Seen meerkats